


The Queen of Queens

by kkhayhay



Series: The Queen of Queens [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkhayhay/pseuds/kkhayhay
Summary: ♕ A crown will not complete you or make you happy. It is simply part of the uniform of an elite group of people who are just trying to make the world a better place ♕Staci Rothwell wasn't normal in any sense of the word. She wasn't considered a normal teenager based on her powers yet she wasn't considered normal in the superhero realm either due to once again her powers. But she was perfectly content with the way her life was.She was living basically on her own, her father coming and going on occasion, and she was fine being by herself and doing her own thing keeping her little rural town in Ohio safe. But all that was turned upside down when Tony Stark showed up at her doorstep asking for her help to fight against a deranged Captain America.After the battle, Tony proceeded to take her under his wing very much to her dismay. He bought her an apartment in Queens right next door to Peter Parker's so it was easier to keep an eye on both of them.  It was difficult adjusting to both her new living situation and with the many powers, she was still developing and struggling to control.





	The Queen of Queens

36 hours. 36 hours to find and bring in Barnes that's all Tony had. The fluorescent lights flickered above his head as he rubbed his chest; Nerves filled him with anxious butterflies violently flapping around begging to come out. Is thirty-six hours going to be enough? Natasha rose from her seat in the desk chair from across the room and began walking over towards Tony her boots clicking against the floor. Tony lets out a sigh.

"My left arm is numb, is that normal?" He said glancing at Natasha. She pats him on the shoulder asking if he's alright, and of course, he responds with an ever-witty "Always". There's a short-lived silence before tony speaks again, a little quieter this time.

"36 hours jeez"

"We're seriously understaffed."

"Oh, yeah. It'd be great if we had a Hulk right about now. Any shot?" Tony says leaning back into the uncomfortable office chair looking up at Nat. She tries to repress a smile.

"No," she says shaking her head "you really think he'd be on our side?"

"No" the genius mumbles staring off into space trying to figure out this puzzle. His mind keeps wandering to these two kids he found a couple of months ago.

"I have an idea," Natasha says breaking his train of thought.

"Me too... Two actually." He says looking at her raising his eyebrows. "Where's yours?"

"Downstairs..." She says her eyebrows scrunching with curiosity "Where are yours?" She watches as tony smiles a little before he stands up beginning to walk out with her.

"Well one of them is in Queens." He says as he holds the glass door open for her before continuing to walk through the building. "The other one I  _think_  is somewhere in the midwest but I'm not one hundred percent on that. I was hoping you could help me with that part."

They step in the elevator as the gleaming silver doors slide shut. Tony presses the lobby button the tiny star on the button illuminating as he retracts his hand.

"Yeah of course," She says as they slowly start to descend.

"Good. I'm gonna send you the information." Tony says tapping on the smartwatch on his wrist and a second later a soft ding comes from Natasha's phone. She slides the phone out of the pocket of her leather jacket her eyes scanning the information on the tiny screen, her brows furrowing.

"There's barely anything here."

"I know," He says hands gesturing in an I don't know kinda motion. "That's all I got. She's like trying to find a needle in a haystack... Actually, it's worse than trying to find a needle in a haystack. It's like trying to find a tiny needle that's lost somewhere in space." Nat gives a little chuckle before he continues on "I don't think she wants to be found... and she's doing a damn good job of it."

"How did you find the other one?"

"Who the Parker kid?" Tony asked looking over to her with eyebrows raised. "Oh he was easy to find. He practically has "I'm the spiderling" written all across his forehead." Another Chuckle escapes Natasha's mouth this one a little louder than the last. The elevator jostles to a stop and the doors slide open with a small ding. Light pours through the glass walls lighting up the lobby of the building with golden rays of daylight. They walk outside as a shiny black car pulls up to the curb. Happy hops out of the driver's seat opening the backseat door. Mr. Stark climbs in and proceeds to roll down the window.

"Text me as soon as you have information."

"Will do." She says giving a little wave before turning and entering the building again. And Sure enough an hour and a half later as he was exiting an apartment complex in Queens he got a text from none other than agent Romanoff herself.

"Well, I'll be damned," He said staring at the address on his phone and stopping in front of the car "Ohio? Who'd want to live in Ohio." he mumbled.

"So what exactly are we doing Mr. Stark?" Peter asked from the back seat of the car. Tony looked up from his phone to the boy.

"Well, there's a situation with Captain America and w-"

"Captain America! Cool!" Tony raised his eyebrows at the kid.

"S-Sorry Mr. Stark"

"It's fine kid. Happy is going to take you to get your passport and stuff sorted out" He said typing away on his phone. "I have to go pick something up but I'll meet you in Germany. Happy will tell you everything you need to know and take care of you." Happy sat in the front seat opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"That wasn't the plan" Happy finally exhaled out.

"Well, it is now." Tony said as the pieces of his suit flying towards him and attaching themselves till the made a complete structure around his body.

"Don't lose him or anything." He said before shutting the mask and flying off.

"Wait, Tony! I can't-" Happy said exasperatedly before cutting himself of knowing there was no use continuing the sentence tony was already gone. Happy looked in the rearview mirror at the boy in the backseat who was smiling a polite closed-mouth smile with his hands in his lap shifting awkwardly in his seat. Happy let out a sigh letting his head fall onto the steering wheel the horn starting to blare.

"Put your seatbelt on."


End file.
